Avatar: The Search of Raava Book 1: Northern Lights
by Maypl Bougher
Summary: Rated T for violence. In a world of fighting and destruction, Anya Nortak from the Southern Water Tribe, wants to end the war between her Uncles and Father. But she is kidnapped on her wedding day. She escapes and looks for the next Avatar. Will she ever find him? Does the avatar even exist?
1. Prologue

**Earth, Fire, Air, Water.**

Korra was the last avatar. Nobody thinks the cycle will restart. Rumor has it, that the last air nomad died off 16 years ago, and now the cycle will never restart. Anya Nortak, a secret waterbender, along with her twin Aga search for the avatar. What if they never find him? What if the avatar cycle is really dead?


	2. Chapter 1: Brother's Trouble

I slid down the icy slope and ran at full speed.

'_Igaluk won't win this time!_' I thought with my signature dare-devil grin plastered to my face.

I ran up an icy slope, and dodged a few penguins. When I reached the top I slid down on my belly.

"Woohoo!" I yelled as icy air, bit my face harshly. When I passed an ice sculpture that marked the finish line, and got up.

As I wiped the snow off my snow-wolf fur tunic, I saw Igaluk pass the finish line.

"What took so long slow-poke." I smirked at him.

"Hahaha!" He laughed sarcastically.

"Don't be such a sore loser, honey bunches!" I said and poked his nose.

"Ow!" He said and held onto his nose. "Why did I agree to be betrothed to you?" He asked himself.

I shrugged, as icy wind bit against my tan skin. My dark brown hair was a mess, so I pushed it behind my ear.

"Oh I remember! Dad said that you were beautiful so I agreed..." He said, trailing off. "And now I regret it..."

"Deal with it, punk." I elbowed him in the ribs.

He rubbed his ribs. "Ow..." he winced.

"Baby..." I muttered.  
>I heard battle horns.<br>"Nanor and Vellik?" I said, utterly confused.

Igaluk stood infront of me protectively.

"Iga, it's nice and all, but you don't have to protect me. And you should know that more than _any one_." I said.  
>He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry?" He asked.<br>I rolled my eyes and pushed past him.  
>"Princess Anya Nortak will have to show up at the council." I said, pulling my messy hair into a neat braid.<p>

~~~  
>"I will not be waiting patiently anymore! I have been waiting patiently for 16 years Nortak!" Nonar said, hitting his fist on the table.<p>

"I told you, I don't have enough money to pay for that AND a tribe!" Nortak said, head in hand.

"Well I am still waiting for my son's wife." Vellik said, crossing his arms.

"I told you she fell into the Ice Crossing!" Nortak said.

"Why haven't you apologized to me about stealing my dog, Vellik?" Nonar asked.

"I need my dog!"

"I need my wife!"

"Please shut-up!" They said all at once.

They started bickering back and forth.

"Why won't you just shutup?" I asked walking in. They all stared at me, mouths open and frozen in place. It was so quiet you could hear a snow-hare jumping.

"Why can't you work this out like men, and not like 5-year-olds?" I exclaimed arms in the air.

"Honey," Nortak, a. k. a. Dad said. "This is chief business. Why don't you hang out with Aga?"  
>I groaned and stormed into Aga's and my tent.<p>

Aga was sewing a polar-bear skin parka.

I was so mad I kicked off my water-proof seal-skin boots at her face.

She casually dodged. "What is it this time, Anya." She asked, not looking up from her business.

"I don't want to sit around and be a man's maid! Why can't men sew their own clothes and why can't women be allowed in the council?" I ranted on.

Aga sighed. "As I told you last time, and the twenty times before that, that it isn't our job as women to lead. It's our job to help. Now help by sewing dad's pants." She nodded her head in the direction of the pants.

I groaned. I grumbled angry things under my breath as I sewed, occasionally saying "ow" as I prick my finger with the needle.

~~~

I yawned. '_Today is a new day!_' I thought. '_Maybe it will all change!_'

I sit up rubbing my eyes.

"Rise in shine, sleeping beauty!" Aga said. "Time to get ready!"

"For what? It's Sunday!" I groaned.

She glared at me. "Your wedding." She said, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

I nodded my head and rubbed my eyes. My eyes widened. "Igaluk!" I gasped.

I sat up and ran over to the chest and pulled out the two only dresses.  
>One was an angler-deer dress, with antlers attached to the waist. "Ugh, no." I said in disgust.<br>The other dress was made of white-fox fur. It had beads and beads and beads and- "No."

"Which one Aga?" I asked my dear sister.

I turned around to find Aga holding a squirrel fur dress with hawk-feathers.

"Wow." I said. "It is the most beautiful dress I have ever seen!"

"It was Ana's." She said, with sad eyes.  
>I looked to the ground. "Why did she have to be sent of to marry Agutak!" I said, tears streaming down my face. "She wouldn't be dead, if Vellik wasn't so selfish!" I yelled.<p>

Aga put her hands on my shoulder in looked into my eyes. "Anya." She said. "The world is full of selfishness and evil. But do what you believe is right. Follow yoir heart, Anya. You will succeed." She pulled me into a hug. I cried into her shoulder. Once we parted, Aga looked in my brown eyes once more. "Ana wouldn't want you crying over her on your wedding day. Now come on. Let's fix that fox-nest of a hair you have.

After awhile my hair was in a simple braid, and Aga helped me into the dress. She then intertwined feathers into my braid and but the wedding crown, that ma, grandma, and great-grandma wore on their wedding day.

"Thank you." I smiled. "You, Aga Ta Nortak, are the best sister anybody could ask for."

Aga smiled and opened the door/curtain.  
>I took a deep breath and stepped outside were Igaluk was waiting.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Captured

I walked down the pathway and saw my best friend Aletta. She waved at me. I gave her a small wave back.

I looked at my twin, Aga, who was back in the crowd, she gave me a thumbs up. I smiled and took a deep breath. '_I can do this._' I thought. '_I am a tough kiddo- woman, who will get through this and be okay. Bring it on life, cuz here I come!_'

I reached Igaluk. He look sat me, and smiles. Dad looks like he will break into tears.

Dad came up to us. "Do you Igaluk Scornfell, accept this beautiful young lady as your wedded wife?"  
>Igaluk smiles. "I do."<br>"Anya Ela Nortak, do you accept the young man as your wedded husband?" Dad asked me.

"I do." I said.

"You may-" my dad said. "Kiss the bride..."

We leaned in, only centimeters away. I heard a scream. I turned around and saw men running around grabbing children and women. I got in a fighting stance.

'_Wait!_' I thought. '_Can't let them know!_'

Aga looked at me and shook her head. A guy grabbed her from behind. But she flipped him over her shoulder. She elbowed him in the back and he was out.

She kicked another guy across the face, making his teeth fly out of his mouth.

She punched another dude, then kicked him.

I hadn't noticed the man behind me, until I was grabbed from behind. A hand flew to cover my mouth. My eyes widened.

I bit the hand. It flew off, and I stumbled away. I was almost away. Almost free!  
>I felt a tug on my dress, ripping it in the process.<p>

"No!" I screamed falling down.

"Thought you could get away, huh, princess?" An evil voice said above me.

I was blacking out. "You are coming with me."

All the world faded away...


End file.
